


Hunk: An Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

by Horizonholds



Series: Paladins: Owners' Guide and Maintenance Manual [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Other, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizonholds/pseuds/Horizonholds
Summary: Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Hunk. This manual will provide you with all the information you need on the proper use and maintenance of your Yellow Paladin of Voltron, so he can continue saving the galaxy and making delicious treats for years to come.





	Hunk: An Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Hunk. This manual will provide you with all the information you need on the proper use and maintenance of your Yellow Paladin of Voltron, so he can continue saving the galaxy and making delicious treats for years to come.

### Specifications

  * **Model** : #EAC426_YellowPaladin_2016
  * **Manufacturer** : Dreamworks-World Events, Subdivision Mir
  * **Manufacture Date** : 2016
  * **Operating System** : VoltronLegendaryDefenderSeason2_2016
  * **Species** : Human
  * **Hair Color:** Brown
  * ****Eye Color:** Brown **
  * **Height** : 6’3
  * **Weight** : 200 lbs
  * **Length** : Just right
  * **Birthday** : January 13
  * **Age** : 18. Due to legal liability issues surrounding the private use of underaged models, all Hunks manufactured as of October 2016 are 18 years old.



### Accessories

  * One (1) Yellow Lion of Voltron.
  * One (1) Yellow bayard
  * One (1) Set of Voltron armor
  * One (1) complete laptop
  * Enough kitchen supplies to make Gordon Ramsey weep with envy.
  * Several boxes containing engineering supplies of arcane origin. We have no idea what that stuff is.



### Unpacking and Installation

Your Hunk will arrive in one of three ways:

  * A shuttle will crash in your front lawn. We are not responsible for damages.
  * He will have taken up residence at a local restaurant. You will need to extract him.
  * Out of a wormhole while flying in a blue lion of Voltron. Figure eights, barrel rolls, and other acrobatics may be present while Lance showboats. This method of arrival is most common if you’ve purchased the Paladin Box Set, as a Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro model will also be present. If you did not purchase the Paladin Box Set, please return your extra Paladins.



Once you get Hunk home, you'll want to bathe and lubricate him, and do a thorough inspection for any damage that may have occurred during shipping or a Lance who may have attached himself. If you find a Lance that you did not order, please perform a Lancectomy and return the Lance. Show Hunk where the kitchen and garage is to help with any post-shipping nerves. Plenty of hugs help too.

 **Warning** : You may want to do this out of sight of anyone with especially maternal/paternal impulses. They may try and steal your Hunk.

### Uses

While Hunk is a precious cinnamonroll, he comes with multiple functions to make your life easier!

  * **Paladin of Voltron** : As a Paladin of Voltron, Hunk is a combatant and pilot. He’s known for his area-of-effect attacks with his bayard, and his lion has the highest armor rating of the lions.
  * **Super Strength** : When it comes to raw strength, Hunk is the strongest of the Paladins, even above the Shiro model. This makes him useful for heavy lifting, especially for the mechanical detritus he, Pidge, and Keith tend to accumulate. It also makes him useful for manhandling  _you_ if you're so inclined. Yum.
  * **Gourmet Chef** : Hunk has an encyclopedic knowledge of earth-based species, and has shown an ability to improvise with alien ingredients. Whatever he comes up with in the kitchen, it’s bound to be delicious. Unless it involves scalatite. Do _not_ eat those cookies.
  * **Engineer** : Hunk has excellent working knowledge of the physical universe. His ability to build hardware is well documented, even for things that have not ever been seen before. (The boy built a detection system for an element not even from earth, there’s not a lot he won’t be able to put together given the time and resources.)



### Care and Maintenance

Hunk is the easiest of the Voltron models to maintain. He is self-cleaning and self-feeding. But keep an eye on him if he seems to be eating too much - while Hunk is an excellent chef, overeating over extended periods of time (two to three days) is a sign that your Hunk is experiencing some kind of mental distress. If he is attempting to feed _you_ too much, it’s a sign that he’s realized you are in some form of distress. Hunk is sensitive to the moods of those around him, and his attempts to alleviate pain generally involve food.

Hunk is also known to have a sensitive stomach. Turbulent environments, such as rollercoasters and drives over rough terrain can result in vomiting. If you must take your Hunk through such an environment, bring a barf bag.

Hunk is also known to panic easily. If you find you aren’t able to get him to calm down, any of the other Paladin models - but especially Keith or Lance - will be helpful in keeping him calm.

### Compatibility With Other Models

Hunk is a well adjusted model, and is well known for his ability to get along with nearly anyone. That's not to say that there aren't quirks that come up depending on the combination of models.

  * **Pidge** : (VoltronLD Line) Although you can expect to hear Pidge say, “Stop touching my things,” at least once, due to their compatible interests, Hunk and Pidge get along smoothly. You’ll want to ensure they have at least a garage in which they can work on projects together. If you have a Keith, you’re going to need a very large garage. Pidge is more likely to further agitate an already frightened Hunk rather than soothe, however. Hunk is not the best person at calming an irritated Pidge, either. However, he is decent at talking her out of some of her stranger ideas, provided Lance doesn’t get involved. He will also help ensure your Pidge gets a decent amount of sleep and eats more than coffee.
  * **Lance** : (VoltronLD Line) Lance and Hunk get along so well that it’s often unusual to not have both of them in the same household together. Lance helps with Hunk’s nerves and helps him be more adventurous, while Hunk provides the steady companionship that Lance requires. No fuss, no muss. They are best bros.
  * **Keith** : (VoltronLD Line) While Keith is often considered an irritable model, he gets along surprisingly well with Hunk. Should Keith’s half-galra heritage come to light, expect a lot of inappropriate questions from Hunk, but Hunk goes about this with so much curiosity that Keith usually has a hard time being offended by it. Keith is a good model to help Hunk focus if Hunk gets skittish, while Hunk provides Keith with easy companionship and someone to work on Keith’s extensive bike collection with. Keith is known to be hot-headed though, and Hunk is not a model that can be expected to keep that under control.
  * **Shiro** : (VoltronLD Line) Here is another no-drama combination. While Shiro is usually trying to take care of most of the other models, in this case, the situation is table-turned. Hunk makes sure Shiro eats and sleeps enough, and doesn’t go into overdrive. Shiro helps make sure Hunk’s nerves don’t get the better of him.
  * **Coran** : (VoltronLD Line) These two share a surprisingly similar sense of humor. But expect Hunk to forbid Coran any access to the kitchen.
  * **Allura** : (VoltronLD Line) While these two get along, they aren’t often observed interacting directly with each other. No drama, fortunately.



 

  * **All Galra Empire Models** : No positive interaction between the Garla empire models and any models from the VoltronLD line have been recorded under factory settings, as the models were designed to be incompatible. Expect damage to occur to all models if kept under one household. _Do not keep Galra models under the same roof as Voltron models. This will void your warranty due to avoidable damage caused by improper use_. This line includes but is not limited to: Zarkon, Haggar, Zendak, Prorok, Morvok, Throk, Haxus, and Lotor.



### FAQ

 **Q** : I was told that Hunk was cross-compatible with Balmerran models, particularly the Shay. But they don’t seem to be getting on with it. What happened?

 **Q** : Will any future software patches allow Hunk and Shay to bump noses?

 **A** : This is considered a shipping setting, which the default specifications do not include at this time. Unfortunately, we aren’t able to confirm any future patch releases on this matter. (We are of the opinion that this would be cute as hell though. Fingers crossed.)

 

 **Q** : I keep finding Hunk in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

 **A** : This is normal behavior for him. It’s not unusual for Hunk to want a midnight snack.

 

 **Q** : Hunk keeps giving my new boyfriend/girlfriend the stink-eye, and not so subtly insisting that I can do better. How can I help him get along with my significant other?

 **A** : You may want to get rid of your significant other. Hunk is an excellent judge of character, even if he isn’t always the best at articulating why he’s suspicious right away. If he’s warning you that someone is up to no good, you’ll want to listen.

 

 **Q** : Hunk keeps gloating about being right. How do I get him to stop?

 **A** : You didn’t listen to him when he was trying to warn you about that skeezy person he didn’t like. You’re going to have to wait for him to stop. Don’t worry, he won’t gloat long.

 

 **Q** : Hunk keeps vanishing to go to civil rights/environmental/political protests.

 **A** : Hunk has an innate urge to help the downtrodden, despite his somewhat skittish nature. You may as well buckle down and prepare for him to be involved in this for the duration. If there’s a Shay model involved as well, good luck getting him to come home for any length of time. Your best bet may be to run a factory reset if you want him to stop doing this.

 

 **Q** : I can't take Hunk out to eat anywhere without him trying to take over the restaurant kitchen. How do I get him to stop?

 **A** : You need to stop eating at trashy restaurant's is what you need to stop doing. Hunk won't do this to establishments that he feels serves good food.

### Aftermarket Tampering

This guide covers the default specifications of Hunk, which do _not_ include Shipping settings. Downloading Shipping settings from third party vendors voids the warranty and we will charge for any repairs to software or hardware that occur as a result of unauthorized modifications to your Hunk.


End file.
